


秘密

by imalcohol



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 本质丹迪丹但只有丹迪肉, 说甜不甜因为很无聊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalcohol/pseuds/imalcohol
Summary: 埃迪很清楚，丹那张近乎完美的脸庞下一定还藏着什么秘密。





	秘密

1.

        他原本只是想降降温，但越来越浓郁的甜奶油味道令他感到一阵反胃，体内的共生体好似也在闹情绪。耳边不断传来的声音在提醒他还没为这四支冰淇淋付钱。埃迪不耐烦地搜遍了全身所有口袋，无论是被拿在手中已经破损的外套，还是被洗到褪色的牛仔裤，他显然身无分文。

        出门前他装了几枚硬币。糟糕的是他这一秒才想起自己早已用来交换晚报了。即使人人都称他为混蛋，可他知道自己不是，当埃迪看向那位孱弱的妇人，正踌躇着该如何开口为自己解释时，几张纸币倏然从他眼前划过。

        “我替他买单吧。”

        他扭过头去，看到的是丹那张永远挂着笑意的脸。埃迪没有在第一时间回以感谢，他的鼻孔仍在吐露着热气，大脑，四肢，器官，都好像在散发着要命的高温。即使这是凛冽的深秋之夜。

        他迈了足足二十多步，身后那人的脚步声还没有任何要消失的迹象。埃迪终于停下来，转过身去：“好吧这很公平，下次换我请你。”

        “你看上去很糟糕。”丹犹疑地打量他。

        “能有多糟糕？它在闹脾气而已。”埃迪拭掉额头上的汗水，做了个滑稽鬼脸，“我只是很热，但我不需要治疗，我现在需要的是立刻回家泡在装满冷水的浴缸里。”

        秋意没有将他胸腔内的燥热褪去半分，那双湿漉漉的眼睛又很快浸满了更多液体，在霓虹灯辉的映照下变得斑斓肆意。共生体已经暴躁得染黑了他皮肤下的血管，从脖颈蔓延而上，有直钻脑门的趋势。他决定不再和这位外科医生废话，但转身的同时，医生拉住了他的胳膊肘。

        “老天，你能放过我吗？我说过我不需要被你治愈。”他尽力控制自己的情绪。毒液此刻在他大脑里横冲直撞，那窝囊的寄生虫好像还没从核磁共振的风暴中缓过神来，他听得见它的害怕和躁动。当然它也听得见他的抱怨。 **我不是寄生虫！** 那家伙纠正他。“我知道，该死，我明明在为你考虑。”

        “你在同它说话？”丹说完便意识到这个问题根本是多余，他随即耸耸肩，指向停在路边的汽车，“埃迪，冷静。没有人要伤害你，我是说我可以送你一程。”

        埃迪的大脑逐渐安静下来，只是那么一会儿，他看向丹和丹的车子，丹掏出钥匙正在对他发出邀请。“或者，我家有更大的浴缸，空调制冷性能也非常完好。”对方用一种无比笃定且自信的语气补充道。

        他不知道是不是毒液带来的混乱情绪在作祟，那一刻他仿佛透过丹的表情看到了学生时代满怀期待邀请他去家中做客品尝菠萝派的女同学。实际上他向来很受异性欢迎——在那个大家还无法分辨出废物与精英的懵懂青春期。而现在他眼前就站着那类从小便万众瞩目的精英。丹那会儿也是个乖宝宝吗？所以安妮才选择了丹？而不是总与危险相伴的埃迪。

        “好吧，这是自认识以来你给出的最好提议。”

        埃迪看似满不在乎地撇撇嘴，选择不再与对方究竟出于何目的这个傻问题继续纠缠。他很干脆地抬腿上车，注视着丹坐在驾驶座将空调温度调到最低，然后在车内适宜的氛围中昏沉睡去。

        再清醒时，埃迪嗅到的便不再是车载香水的味道，而是烟熏肉、烤面包，和极淡的薄荷与檀香。冷风从他对面墙壁的空调扇里呼啸而来，令他忍不住打了个哆嗦。

        此前体内共生体的饥饿警告已经从耳膜贯穿他的头颅，他只好忍着烦躁掀开被子从床上跳下来，赤脚穿过客厅，找到了正站在厨房守着烤箱的丹。丹上身只剩了一件薄衫，往常掩盖在西装或白褂底下的臀部现在看起来倒挺圆润翘弹。

        “嘿，丹，这儿有水吗？”埃迪打断了那个在认真等待的人的冥想，“我没想到我睡死过去了。”

        丹这才回过头，替他接来一杯凉水。“你的确睡得很沉，我废了点劲才把你从车里拖到床上。但这是好事。”在他递去水杯的同时，才发现埃迪衣领大敞，还光着脚踩在木地板上。他从壁橱中取出拖鞋，并嘱咐对方穿起来。

        “我觉得好多了，多亏有你，我的体温好像恢复了正常？那家伙已经不那么吵了，除了不停冲我大喊饥饿。”埃迪说完使劲掏了掏耳朵，将杯子里的水一饮而尽，水流从他嘴角滑落，浸湿了那片乱糟糟的浓密胡茬。

        丹见状赶忙将纸巾送到埃迪眼前，但他来迟一步，埃迪已经抬手用衣袖胡乱擦掉了水渍，并转身毫不客气地抓起餐盘里的烟熏肉狼吞虎咽。毒液不太喜欢烟熏肉，但他们都饿了，他们需要进食。“听说它喜欢巧克力。”丹的声音在埃迪耳旁响起。

        “我准备了一柜子巧克力。”丹露出有些愉快的笑容，转身将刚出炉的面包和橱柜里的巧克力一并端到餐桌，随后开始安静观看——或者说观察他们享用。除了丹，大概再没有人能同时忍受埃迪和毒液那糟糕的吃相了。

        实际上他现在却感到前所未有的喜悦和新奇。他以为再也见不到“埃迪”，不仅仅是这个男人，那或许意味着更多。在他这完美的几十年生涯里，曾经一切都必须是规划好的，一切都被包装得精彩华丽，他将自己完全浸没在消毒水味中，迎接数不尽的伤痛与病逝。直到埃迪的出现，就像挤破晦暗天色的最后一缕太阳光，温暖而又格格不入地照耀着这片土地。

        “你真是个好人。”埃迪衷心夸赞道，吃饱喝足以后他便瘫倒在沙发，任凭大脑陷入一片空白。这时候毒液也乖乖安静下来，如同消失一般，他几乎察觉不到它的存在，无论是身体还是意识。

        丹就坐在他另一侧沙发上，挺直身板，用探究的目光打量起埃迪：“你们食量惊人，我有点分不清是你自己还是它的作用了。”

        “这个嘛……”埃迪只是哼哧一声，高抬着脑袋将视线直直投在天花板上，但他压根没试着去聚焦，他的思绪也仍在放空。这种沉默一直维持到空气里的沙沙声都变得孤独为止，埃迪揉了把脸让自己回过神来，他看向那位还在安静等待他回应的医生，医生脸上甚至没有丝毫不耐烦。而他很清楚，这张近乎完美的脸庞下一定还藏着什么。

        “你应该知道，干记者这行最擅长的就是挖掘秘密，转行也影响不了什么，需要我提醒一句你完全是个隐瞒心思的菜鸟吗？”

        不止如此，最容易出卖医生的其实还是他那总是过于真挚坦诚的眼神，但埃迪没打算告诉对方这个。他只是往丹的身子凑近了些，进一步逼迫道：“所以你还不打算说出你的小秘密？出现在我每天必经的街道，打听毒液的喜好，一柜子巧克力……？刨去变态跟踪狂的可能性，千万别告诉我你有着同卡尔顿一样的癖好，那样我们会毫不犹豫咬掉你的脑袋，它想这么干很久了。”

        **他完全不合我的胃口。**

        沉默了很长一段时间的共生体忽然冒出声音来。埃迪在大脑里翻了个白眼，他对毒液学会在合适的时机出现压根不抱希望。

        而医生依旧是那副真诚坦率的样子，笑容里甚至还有些诧异：“我说过我看了你不少报道，旧金山需要你这样的记者，我是你的支持者之一。不过我倒很意外你这么想。”

        “非常好，这个答案比‘你是个好人’还要精彩。”埃迪毫不意外地开合着他的两片厚嘴唇，一阵郁闷涌入胸腔，他随手摸了摸裤兜，又即刻望向丹，“你有烟吗？”

        “抱歉，我不吸烟。”

        哦，没错，显然，自律的外科医生。天知道埃迪为什么要答应丹来到他家还以为能发生些什么预料之外的事情？医生甚至连一根香烟都无法提供。他就本应老老实实泡在自家的破烂小浴缸里。

        而那位盛情邀请他的医生就坐在他一旁，衣物单薄，正替他收拾着满桌狼藉。同时医生内心究竟有什么秘密？他对此毫无进展。

   

     

2.

        **他们分手了，这是个好机会，埃迪。**

        “我知道。”

        在再一次确认安妮的社交网络平台透露的信息后，埃迪来到了安妮的公寓楼附近，他缓步走上那条长长的斜坡，每一个脚步都被拖得漫长而安静，汽车与建筑物皆被笼罩在迷濛的雾里看不清明，如同他的思绪一般。他很少这样犹豫。

        **你已经不想追回她了。你知道她对你不再有感情，你也需要新的生活。**

        “真是操蛋，你就不能见鬼的安静几分钟？我不需要你把我的心思当做旁白一样念出来，带你去看电影真是个糟糕透顶的决定。”埃迪揣在衣兜的双手冒出层层密汗。

        他已经爬过了坡顶。那辆熟悉的黑色轿车正绝尘而去，安妮裹着蜂蜜色披肩站在楼底，望向汽车背影时脸上的失望与气愤就同那半年前如出一辙。

        可丹不像是他这样如此擅长惹另一半生气的男人。这令埃迪不解。安妮回头时看见了他，他们四目相对，埃迪停下步伐来，站在生锈的路灯柱旁，但他们这次什么也没说，甚至没有伸出手打个招呼。直到安妮独自回屋锁上房门，周遭的空气才好像变得不再那么稀薄。

        不久后，埃迪敲响了丹的家门。

        “我没想到你会来。”

        丹毫不遮掩他的惊讶，他的手还握在门把上，紧接着又补充道：“我是说，毕竟今天是工作日，你没有事先去医院找我？”

        “我想你没什么心情上班。”埃迪走进屋，将右手高高抬起展示他带来的几瓶黑啤和朗姆酒，露出兴奋的笑容，“刚好我还没有感谢过你。”

        丹仿佛因为他的话感到羞愧：“不……呃确实是这样，我请了汉克帮忙代班。”他很少让私事影响到自己的工作，治疗病人是他的职责，也是他的寄托，他从不愿意对此有任何懈怠。

        埃迪已经自行坐到了沙发上，这是他第二次来丹的家，比起上次没什么不同，除了餐桌桌布。还有茶几上崭新的烟灰缸。“哦——抱歉我这么问，但，是因为安妮吗？”埃迪指向那个透明烟灰缸。

        “不是，我没有吸烟，那是为你准备的。”丹拿来酒杯。他知道这很奇怪，但他想自己理应为客人准备好他们需要的东西，尤其埃迪也曾算是他的病人。“还有香烟，我不知道哪种才算真正的好，尽管商贩推销起来滔滔不绝，所以我备了十几种品牌。”

        埃迪忍不住笑出了声。说真的，他现在倒想让毒液拆开医生的脑子看看那里面到底装着什么了。“管他呢，来吧，为了自由。”埃迪搂住医生的肩膀，朝他举起酒杯。

        玻璃碰撞出清脆的声音，伴随欢声笑语和电视机里的足球赛事重播，酒味逐渐充盈起客厅。而埃迪趁着酒意肆无忌惮地把脑袋枕在丹的大腿上，翘着二郎腿，冲他露出一副“其实我什么都知道”的得意表情：“说真的，我知道你们为什么关系破裂了。你自己清楚吗？”

        “我不知道。”丹实话实说。酒精令他平常紧绷的身体和神经统统放松下来，他微眯着眼睛，感受到埃迪压在他腿间的适宜热度，但这会儿他不再觉得埃迪重了。他还挺愿意对方一直这么黏糊下去。

        “我好歹爱过她，丹，你从来没有爱过。她甩我那天，我望着她的背影，在心底祈求她转过头来，就像只被主人遗弃的狗。可你只是这么绝尘而去，嗖——不见踪影。”埃迪说着比了个汽车冲刺时的手势，“要不是和你还算有点交情，我会以为你是个绝对的冷血动物。”

          丹被他逗笑起来：“我表现得真有那么糟糕？实际上我挺喜欢安妮，她真的很优秀，也是个好恋人。我不知道出了什么差错，但她提了出来，我想我就不应该再浪费她的时间。”

        “行了不用再想这个。”埃迪迅速翻身爬起，从丹的腿间退开，像只巨型犬般蜷在他身旁，凑去脑袋，近距离凝视着丹的棕褐色眼瞳。

        “问题出在哪里呢……”埃迪喃喃自语道，伸手捏住丹的下巴，医生将胡须剃得很干净，摸起来还没有埃迪的手指粗糙，医生的一切看起来好像都是这么干净无暇，温和柔软。恐怕嘴唇也是。

        “问题出在……”埃迪的手指挪到了丹的鼻尖，“你这双眼睛，总在看别人。”

        丹一头雾水，想为自己辩解：“不是这回事……我们之间没有第三者。”

        “是吗？我很怀疑这个。”

        埃迪说着毫不犹豫托住丹的后颈，将脑袋凑了过去。他的嘴里还残留着醇厚酒香，与丹的舌头交缠在一起，如同野兽捕猎来势汹汹。除了丹的紊乱呼吸，耳边便只剩两人暧昧的吮吸口水声，腹胃涌来的满足感令他从喉间发出轻哼。

        丹的耳尖通红，手掌还覆盖在埃迪胸膛前，半推半就，不知该如何是好。他迎接了一会儿这个粗蛮湿黏的吻，或许又觉得不妥，推开埃迪，那人眼巴巴望着他的样子看起来又是这样动情，他半张着嘴，呼吸沉重，他们就这么盯着对方沉默了许久。直到丹揪住埃迪的衣领反身压了过去。

        不料埃迪这次躲过了他主动送来的吻，偏着脑袋笑眯眯地望着他：“现在明白了？”

        “……”丹这会儿不愿意说话，他或许没埃迪那么厚脸皮，毕竟他和安妮才刚结束恋情，而他们三人的关系有点复杂。即使埃迪现在看起来如此美味，他感情上也需要点时间消化。

        可该死的埃迪布洛克显然没打算给他这个时间。他刚坐直的身子很快被埃迪拉倒，他只好双手支撑在沙发靠背上以保持平衡，将埃迪圈在双臂之间，俯看那人嘲笑自己愚钝。

        丹忽然想起什么似的，指了指埃迪脑袋：“所以，它这时候也在吗？共生体。”

        “永不缺席，它正跟我说你的身体很棒，但我可不确定它是哪种意思。”埃迪歪斜脑袋打量起丹两腿间的部位，“那么你是想让它旁观呢，还是想让它参与？”

        “……”

        丹不再说话了。当埃迪意识到周遭氛围开始发生变化，就是从丹握住他的大腿时起，那双手比他想象中更有力，捏得他有点疼，又不至于承受不住的程度。医生的眼神一如既往的坦诚，仿佛藏着明亮星辰。

        说实在的，丹也没想过这个。没想过会认识埃迪，没想过埃迪会叫他丹，更没想过他会在自家沙发上扒光埃迪的衣物——却不是为了看诊。他能说什么呢，是埃迪先动的嘴，对方把自己打包成鲜美可口的蛋糕送到他嘴边，而此前，他压根不知道这块蛋糕除了供人观赏的作用外原来还可以品尝。

        他吻住了埃迪的小腹，宛若尚存理智的瘾君子，在那片皮肤种下滚烫烙印，手指一路往下，直到埃迪的双腿被他分开挂在腰间，对方才好像陡然意识到什么。

        “喔喔，这不太对！”

        埃迪慌忙叫唤着，想抽开双腿。他是说，这姿势不太对。原本在他计划里，丹是被他压在身下爽得满眼湿润的那一个，但现在丹显然被点燃了欲火，急需对着他屁股后边的小洞发泄。

        丹握着他脚踝的力量没有退让半分，只是依然保持着那副儒雅绅士的模样，俯身攫住他的嘴唇，再度纠缠起来。埃迪从断断续续的吻里脱身出来深吐了口气，下巴的胡茬也被亲得湿乎乎的。

        就在这时候，他看见丹忽然退开身子，埋下头去，然后大脑里便只剩下生殖器被湿软口腔包裹的巨大刺激感。

        “这样对了吗？”丹模糊的声音从下身传来。

        “好吧。”他认命地彻底躺倒在沙发上，闭上眼睛，呼出声来，就好像整个身体也一并被大海狂潮所吞没。一次口活，换交出自己的屁股给人家操？未免太便宜这小子了。他睁眼看了看那家伙，丹的黑发终于凌乱地散落下来，那张嘴深含着自己的性器，开始努力吞吐。

        埃迪感到一股热流涌进心脏，笑容不经意间勾得更深，他伸手抓乱丹的头发，告诉他：“用不着这样，含着头就够了，你可以用手。”

        丹听了他的话，舔去他铃口冒出的透明黏液，开始吮吸他的龟头，同时用手握住阴茎根部缓缓套弄起来。丹学得很快，毕竟他对男性身上的敏感点也再了解不过。炙热的肉棒不再令他口干舌燥，手上动作也逐渐加快，津液从他嘴角流出，沿着肉柱滑落，浸湿了那片乱糟糟的黑色丛林。

        埃迪双腿大敞，一条贴在丹的肩头，一条干脆挂在沙发靠背。他仰着头闭眼享受，不时发出舒爽的哼吟，那人冰凉的手指揉捏着自己的阴囊，这比泡在冷水里自慰可来得要刺激多了。

        “唔，呼……”他张开嘴，在丹那潮湿迷人的目光中射了出来。丹起身来到他耳旁说了些什么，但他这时候已经听不进去了，他迷迷糊糊地望着医生的棕色眸子，抬头去索取他的吻。

        丹一边吻他一边将自己的生殖器从内裤里掏出，埃迪分神出来看向那人的阴茎，玩味打量片刻，然后帮他把内裤脱了随手扔掉。医生的阴茎非常漂亮，就像科普网站里的样本图一样，圆润粉嫩的龟头如同刚从水里浸泡过。

        “等我一会儿。”医生用手指给他扩张完，凑到他耳边说道。没多久医生从房间里拿来润滑剂和安全套，小心翼翼地将他压在身下，圈在怀里。

        埃迪大叫起来：“安全套？说真的？”

        “安全起见，第一次总得小心点。”医生一本正经地说，这副神情就像，就像个该死的医生一样。

        “你他妈还想有第二次？”

        医生的动作停了下来，呼吸仿佛也滞了几秒，他垂头撕开安全套包装，有些不情愿地看向正赤条条躺在他身下瞪视他的埃迪。“那这算是一夜情？”他自顾自地耸耸肩，补充道，“那也得做好保护措施，我不想伤害你。”

        埃迪的情绪缓和下来，他伸手摸了摸丹的肩膀，试图解释：“我不是那个意思，我是说，下次总该轮到我干你了吧？”

        丹抬头看他，目光一软，忽然笑了起来：“你喜欢就行。”

        他俯身含住埃迪的嘴，伸出舌头舔舐对方嘴里的一切柔软。同时，灼热的阴茎被扶着送进埃迪后穴，下身相连之处彼此都燃烧得滚烫，令人头晕目眩。

        那里很紧，他不得不叫埃迪放松，用手掰开那两瓣臀肉，然后挺直腰杆深深捅了进去。丹不再动弹，耐心抚慰埃迪的疼痛，在他身上落去深深浅浅的吻痕。直到埃迪出声催促，丹才耸动腰肢，在他体内猛烈抽插起来。

        丹从不拿床上这回事做比较，他对男人女人们的身体实际上也并没有太多想法。但埃迪不同，埃迪的火热、紧致、黏糊，统统交织成一张密网将他的欲望裹得密不透风。他在埃迪的身体里驰骋，身心都得到前所未有的满足，此前他怎能想到，他可以如此操干埃迪，埃迪也会这样为他呻吟。

        丹的汗水从发尖滑落，滴在埃迪嘴角，埃迪伸出舌头舔掉，咸咸的味道在他味蕾间扩散开来。丹结实精壮的身躯伏在他身前，用那根武器把他攻击得浑身瘫软酥麻。

        良久。

        一地空酒瓶和被戳得满目疮痍的烟灰缸构成颓然不堪的景象，只有垃圾桶里用过的安全套在无声控诉着二人方才的淫靡之事。

        丹从埃迪嘴里抽走那半支没燃尽的烟，掐灭在烟灰缸里：“抽太多了，对身体不好。”

        埃迪倒也没反驳，更不会发脾气，两人以一种怪别扭的姿势挤在这张狭窄沙发上。“我睡不着。”埃迪搂住丹的肩膀说。

        “我们可以去卧室。”丹把手扶在埃迪腰间，为了防止对方掉下沙发。

        “用不着，就在这吧。”

        说完埃迪把丹揽得更紧，闭着眼睛开始在他耳边哼唱摇篮曲，直到丹出声打断他，直言他唱得太难听。埃迪大笑起来，歌声陡然变得更加洪亮，接着他就被丹一把扛起，进入卧室，扔在床上。

        丹没开灯，他们花了点时间来让眼睛适应黑暗。片晌，埃迪手中的打火机燃起一簇火苗，他们盯着那团亮光，沉默不语，直到火苗在暗夜里逐渐褪色，大脑也终于停止了清醒时的最后一次挣扎。

   

    

                                **END**


End file.
